While there are a number of armrests known in the art that can be installed onto a car door interior, none provide a truly secure and stable armrest in an economical fashion. Further, most armrests do not provide adequate surface area to occupy a user's arm. One of the difficulties in designing armrests that can be attached and removed from a vehicle door is the differing shapes and configurations of the interior surface of vehicle doors. Some doors have a very narrow horizontal interior surface closest to the window that renders many existing armrests inadequate because they are not equipped with an integrated support system to make up for the lost horizontal surface that they depend upon for maximum stability. Other armrests lack the means to adapt to an undulating inner vehicle door surface where various controls, contours and handles may obstruct proper door surface contact. What is needed in the art is a removable armrest that is compatible with a wide variety of interior vehicle door shapes that can simultaneously be secured to said door so that the armrest is substantially solid to support a user's arm weight.